


You can't go home again

by eye_of_a_cat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_a_cat/pseuds/eye_of_a_cat
Summary: But if you could...





	You can't go home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



“Hats,” says the Doctor.

It’s been two days since Rose asked (casually! Making conversation!) what he missed about home. “Everywhere’s got hats,” she says.

“Nah. Rigel 9, little blue furry crowd, they think hats are demons. Had a whole religious war over a royal wedding once. Very awkward.”

“But your lot,” she says. “They had... good hats?”

“No! Ridiculous things.” He’s laughing as he waves arms above his head to demonstrate, and then that daft grin freezes. “Tell you what I miss, Rose Tyler. It’s seeing those stupid hats and remembering why I wanted to leave in the first place.”


End file.
